Não é apenas um sonho
by xAkemihime
Summary: Muitas vezes, para que o sonho se torne realidade, basta despertar. [Spoiler cap. 678]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Casais: ShikaTema e SasuIno (se não gosta, não leia, simples assim).

SPOILER do capítulo 678.

* * *

Escuro. Era só o que quase todos ali enxergavam, aflitos a cada som que chegava aos seus ouvidos. Porém, talvez para estes a aflição ainda fosse menor do que para ele. Sasuke observava tudo com seu olho esquerdo. Observava, esperando o momento para poder agir. Tentava manter seu mesmo sangue frio de sempre; mas dessa vez era diferente... "ela" estava lá fora. Estava totalmente absorto em seus pensamentos, quando uma voz estridente perfurou seus tímpanos aguçados como uma fina agulha.

— O que está havendo lá fora, Sasuke-kun? — perguntou-lhe a companheira de time.

— Por que você tem que saber? Não há nada que você possa fazer agora. — respondeu irritado. O que Sakura poderia fazer?! Nada! Até mesmo ele estava se sentindo um tanto quanto impotente naquele momento.

— Sasuke... não é esse o problema. Naruto e eu queremos saber sobre isso também. Sakura também quer pensar sobre uma forma de...

— Kakashi... você é igual à Sakura agora. Cale a boca. Estou no comando aqui. — nada poderia sair errado. E ele não permitia que ninguém atrapalhasse seus planos. Ele tinha de salvar Ino a qualquer custo.

Kakashi, ciente de que o nível de poder entre ele e seu discípulo havia realmente mudado, apenas se calou. Percebeu o nervosismo de Sasuke, mas não deixou de lançar um olhar de reprovação ao Uchiha por aquela comparação infeliz.

— Sasuke, seu babaca! Devíamos trabalhar em equipe! — ao contrário de Kakashi, Naruto não se calou.

O moreno se limitou a rolar os olhos, sem dar muita atenção. O Uzumaki parecia não entender a situação em que estavam, naquele momento somente os dois seriam capazes de fazer alguma coisa contra Madara.

— Realmente, não há nada que possamos fazer agora. — Kakashi voltou a falar, também ignorando a explosão de Naruto — Se o seu olho esquerdo consegue analisar o que está acontecendo lá fora... Então você realmente deveria comandar o time 7.

O Uchiha concordou, aliviado por pelo menos alguém ali dentro ser capaz de compreender a dificuldade que enfrentavam. Porém, é claro que isso rendeu outra reclamação por parte do loiro hiperativo.

— De qualquer jeito, Madara começou seu jutsu. É um genjutsu extremamente poderoso... todas as pessoas fora daqui provavelmente foram afetadas por ele. — Sasuke disse, fazendo Naruto se calar e assumir um ar de preocupação. — Talvez devamos ser os únicos a salvo.

— Tsukuyomi infinito... — Kakashi murmurou, pensativo.

—Isso quer dizer que todos...

— Estão dentro de um sonho. — sentenciou Sasuke ante um Naruto perplexo.

Ele precisava pensar em alguma coisa para vencer aquilo. Embora não soubesse bem o que de fato fazer. Aquele genjutsu realmente era um sério problema, todos os shinobis estavam presos em um sonho, induzidos por Madara. Todos, inclusive "ela". Sasuke conteve a preocupação que começava a querer surgir dentro de si. Não era hora para isso, tinha que se concentrar em resolver a situação.

Apesar das desavenças ali dentro, todos tinham uma coisa em comum: a preocupação por seus entes queridos. Enquanto o time 7 esperava pelo momento oportuno para agir, os shinobis enclausurados se perdiam em seus mais profundos e desejados sonhos.

Ah, os sonhos... como são bons! Um refúgio da alma e das dores do coração. O único meio de abraçar aqueles que já se foram desse mundo, rever-lhes os olhos, relembrar seu cheiro e sua voz.

Longe de toda e qualquer preocupação, Ino sonhava com seu pai. E sonhava com "ele"...

— A Ino é minha mulher... Cai fora. — o Uchiha esbravejou.

— Não, ela é minha. — o ninja desenhista revidava.

— Por favor, parem de brigar!

— Minha garota é tão popular! — Inoichi comentava, todo orgulhoso.

Aquele sonho era praticamente uma amostra do mais íntimo do coração da kunoichi das flores. Sasuke brigava com Sai por causa dela, enquanto ela pedia que parassem de brigar. No fundo, era o que ela sentia. Fazia um tempo que estava tentando esquecer Sasuke. Na verdade, muito tempo... desde que ele decidira partir de Konoha. Ela tentou, tentou de verdade esquecê-lo, afinal, ele havia escolhido um caminho oposto ao dela. Após alguns anos, eis que Sai surgiu e ela quis se agarrar à semelhança que este tinha com "ele" para tentar esquecer.

Ledo engano. Foi só saber da notícia de que "seu" Sasuke estava sendo caçado como inimigo das nações que aquele sentimento arrombou toda e qualquer barreira que ela havia criado, transbordando em lágrimas. E agora, "ele" tinha voltado... assim como havia lhe prometido, aquele dia. Uma promessa na qual, com o passar dos anos, ela quis deixar de acreditar... mas que se fazia cada vez mais real. Agora, esses dois lados batalhavam dentro dela. Seu grande amor desde menina... e a "fuga" que arranjou. Mas ela sabia, no fundo, ela sempre soube... não se pode fugir de si mesmo... muito menos de seu coração. Sai podia ser parecido com Sasuke. Mas Sai tinha um defeito irremediável: ele não era Uchiha Sasuke.

— Sasuke! — abraçou seu escolhido, sentindo-se envolver pelos braços fortes do moreno. O cheiro dele misturando-se ao dela. Naquele instante, toda e qualquer dúvida desapareceu; toda e qualquer palavra coube no silêncio daquele abraço. Não podia mais mentir pra si mesma. Seu coração foi, é e sempre será... eternamente "dele".

Não longe dali, outro coração se abria, sem medo, sem receios. Como sempre o fez, em todos os sonhos, em todos os cochilos sob o dançar das nuvens... um Nara sonhava.

Em seu sonho, ele via casais que sempre considerou como problemáticos, como seus pais principalmente, brigando por futilidades. Viu como casamentos soavam tão complicados, especialmente quando um dos lados tem um temperamento tão explosivo como de sua mãe.

Ao seu lado, a presença de Temari era forte. Os dois presenciavam os casais à frente em silêncio, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

— Casar com alguém parece ser um saco... — ele finalmente se pronunciou, chamando a atenção da loira – Eu vou simplesmente desistir.

— É... — Temari apenas concordou.

Embora o Nara tivesse dito aquilo, as palavras soaram amargas em sua boca. Como se fosse algo errado, algo em que não acreditava totalmente, o que era estranho para ele. Sempre julgara uma relação amorosa como algo extremamente problemático e tentava a todo custo não se envolver com mulheres com um temperamento forte e explosivo. Até se recordava de certa vez ter perguntado ao seu pai como ele era capaz de aguentar a esposa daquele jeito, ao que este se limitou a responder que até as mulheres mais difíceis sempre acabam mostrando seu lado suave para o homem que ama... e isso fazia tudo valer a pena.

Shikamaru olhou de esguelha para Temari, recordando-se de seus sorrisos e dos momentos que passavam juntos desde que ele havia se tornado seu guia.

Um sorriso pequeno brotou em seus lábios com as lembranças.

"Talvez o velho tenha razão...".

A protagonista dos sonhos do Nara, por sua vez, também sonhava. Um almoço em família. Seu pai, seus irmãos, sua tia e também sua mãe... todos reunidos, sorrindo e conversando. Ela era a anfitriã; tirava o assado do forno. O prato favorito do pai de seus filhos, que corriam pela casa, desobedientes e desatentos aos berros da mãe. Foi quando ele adentrou a casa. Uma mão na cintura e outra coçando a nuca, em sinal de cansaço. O olhar de Temari acompanhou o correr das crianças em direção dele.

— Yo. Tadaima. — cumprimentou o moreno.

— Está atrasado! — jogou um prato com força, que passou rasante sobre a cabeça de todos que estavam na mesa, em direção a ele que, mesmo pego de surpresa, o apanhou — Fiz seu prato favorito, Shikamaru. — sorriu a loira.

Ela, de pé, perto da cozinha, esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ver sua família toda reunida ao redor da mesa. Seus irmãos conversando e rindo, seu pai finalmente se dando bem com eles, brincando com um de seus netos, enquanto sua tia tentava alimentar o outro que se recusava a comer a verdura do prato.

— Desculpe a demora. — Shikamaru chegou por trás dela. Envolvendo seus braços em sua cintura, depositou um leve beijo na bochecha da esposa.

— Para o seu bem, é melhor que isso não se repita! — Temari respondeu de maneira nada calma, como era de costume.

— Yare yare... problemática. — a expressão raivosa da mulher se desvaneceu um pouco, virando-se para o Nara e beijando-lhe os lábios de forma terna e doce.

Temari sempre foi uma mulher forte. Ou melhor, sempre teve de ser. Sua mãe morreu quando ainda era pequena e seu pai não era muito presente, devido aos compromissos como Kazekage. Temari teve de aprender a cuidar de si mesma muito cedo. Apesar de ter sua tia, esta se dedicava mais à Gaara. Temari sentia muito a falta da figura materna. Mas não podia deixar transparecer isso; afinal, ela era uma kunoichi de Suna, a filha do Kazekage.

A rosa do deserto se cobriu de espinhos para se proteger das intempéries da vida. Mas uma rosa nunca deixa de ser uma rosa. Embora não admitisse de jeito algum, o coração de Temari ansiava pelo dia em que o amor a abraçasse, a ela como um todo, com suas pétalas e também seus espinhos. Essa pessoa havia chegado. Não era exatamente a melhor pessoa do mundo, ou um príncipe encantado, embora ela nunca tenha acreditado que esse tipo de pessoa existisse. Mas era o homem certo para ela. Com aquele jeitinho preguiçoso e uma mania de sempre reclamar de como as mulheres são problemáticas... ele havia a conquistado. Não entendia ao certo como pudera se apaixonar por alguém como ele, mas simplesmente aconteceu, e agora ela não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Nara Shikamaru.

Enquanto todos ainda viviam seus sonhos, o pesadelo na realidade atual continuava. O brilho da lua cessou e Sasuke abriu a defesa de Susanoo. Atônitos, os quatro shinobis do time 7 presenciaram a traição de Zetsu contra Madara. O jogo havia virado novamente. A favor deles? Contra? Algo que não se podia prever.

Agora o destino do mundo shinobi estava nas mãos de Naruto e Sasuke. Os irmãos renascidos com o destino de lutar por sonhos... pelos sonhos de todos... e também pelos seus próprios. Sonhos esses que se separam da realidade apenas pela linha tênue entre sono e despertar. Um fechar e abrir de olhos. Não é apenas um sonho.

_"Sonhar é acordar-se para dentro" – Mario Quintana._

* * *

Adivinha quem quase teve um treco surtando com esse capítulo LINDO? HAUAHUAHAUAH Sério, depois dessa ainda tem alguém que acredita que ShikaIno pode dar certo? Ai ai. 8D

Essa história foi escrita em parceria com minha amiga Sayuri do Nyah Fanfiction, o OTP dela é SasuIno, que também rolou um pouco nesse capítulo de Naruto. Fala sério, essa semana foi um festival de casais nesse mangá! (sim, estou enlouquecendo até agora só de lembrar da Temari com o Shikamaru lá s2).

Enfim, vai, depois dessa o que custa escrever um review? venham surtar comigo!


End file.
